Valentines Day Challenge 2007
by Ilyusha
Summary: Written for the Livejournal 'transficsation' Valentines Day Challenge  series of short stories based on word prompts.  Slash very likely!  Range of G1 characters.  Drabbles too short for summaries I'm afraid!  Written and entered in February, posted now.
1. Love: Love

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Explanations**  
_Spike and Bumblebee friendship_

"So what is love then?" Spike nearly choked on his sandwich.  
"What?"  
"This love thing. What is it?" Bumblebee asked again. They were both sitting outside the Ark, up on the rocky outcrops overlooking the road below.  
"How do you mean?" Spike asked, desperately trying to avoid the question. It was only fair though. When he'd first met the Autobots, he spent days asking all sorts of questions, most of which were probably incredibly irritating to them, but to their credit, they didn't complain once. He'd had several of them in fits of laughter with some of his questions, even managing to raise a smile from Prowl. Bumblebee looked down at his friend.  
"Well, what it is?"  
"Erm…" Spike paused, trying to think of the best way of describing such a complicated emotion. "It can come in many different forms."  
"Different? How can it be different?"  
"Well… take me and Dad for instance. We love each other, but it's different to the way I feel about Carly." He blushed at mentioning Carly.  
"How?"  
"Well, I love my dad because, well he's my dad."  
"So you love him because you have to?"  
"No. It's more like… well, it's because he's my dad." Spike faltered for an explanation. "It comes naturally. Where as with Carly it's completely different. I love her because I've got to know her. And she's amazing."  
"She is." Bumblebee agreed. "So you could say that I love the guys because they're like my family, but if I found someone special, it would be a different sort of love?"  
"Exactly." Spike breathed a sigh of relief that his friend had caught onto the concept of love so quickly.  
"Okay." They sat in companionable silence while Spike finished his sandwich. He'd just picked up an apple when Bumblebee spoke again.  
"So what's sex?"  
The apple went rolling down the cliff side.


	2. Love: One

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Only One**  
_Wheeljack and Ratchet - Slash_

"Just give me one minute!" Wheeljack called out. Ratchet slumped against the door to Wheeljack's laboratory.  
"It's always one slagging minute." He muttered to himself. "And one minute normally turns into fifteen minutes." He groused good-naturedly to himself about Wheeljack's poor time-keeping while he waited.  
Eventually (twenty minutes later) the door slid open and Wheeljack poked his head out. Ratchet by now was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
"Still awake?" Wheeljack asked.  
"One minute." Was all Ratchet said as he heaved himself off the floor.  
"It was only a couple of minutes. Besides, I've got one thing I want to show you." Wheeljack returned excitedly.  
"Should I have brought my medi-kit with me?" Ratchet asked, slinging one arm around Wheeljack's shoulder as they entered the lab.  
"It's not dangerous. In fact…" Wheeljack launched into a lengthy explanation, very little of which Ratchet actually listened to. Truth be told, he was distracted by Wheeljack's hands. And fingers. Well, all of Wheeljack really. When the inventor started talking about one of his inventions, he became so animated it was fascinating to watch. Hands flew over buttons and shiny things sticking out that Ratchet had no idea what they did. If indeed they did anything at all.  
Suddenly Ratchet was aware that Wheeljack had stopped talking and was staring at him expectantly.  
"You know Wheeljack; you really ought to show Perceptor this. He'd probably understand it far better than me."  
"But you're the one I want to show everything to first." Wheeljack almost whined. Ratchet wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller mech.  
"I know Wheeljack. You're the only one I'd ever want to be shown this stuff by…"


	3. Love: Valentines

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**A Different Day**  
_Prowl and Jazz - Slash_

Prowl had been on edge all day. His battle computer was practically screaming at him that something was wrong. But he couldn't figure out what it was. Thankfully, his jobs today had been less than taxing, so he was able to devote a large amount of time to analysing why his battle computer was telling him something was amiss. He even went so far as getting Ratchet to run a diagnostic on him. But that turned up nothing.  
He closed down his computer terminal and sat back, relaxing and trying not to think about what his battle computer was telling him. It wasn't logical. Nothing had gone wrong. There was no indication that anything was going to go wrong. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that something about today was different.  
Then it occurred to him that he hadn't seen Jazz all day. Not something especially unusual. But he had woken up from recharge alone that morning. And that was unusual.  
Standing up Prowl picked up a stack of datapads, his optics just catching the piece of paper that fluttered to the floor as he moved them. On the piece of paper was a simple shape, his cpu immediately recognising it as a heart. A common human symbol. But what it was doing on a piece of paper in amongst his datapads, he had no idea. On the back he noticed writing. Scanning it, all he read was 'from your admirer'.  
He immediately recognised the writing as that of one black and white saboteur. Prowl raised an optic ridge and decided he needed further clarification on this. He already knew how Jazz felt about him. Had known, in fact, for many years. It was exactly the same way he felt about Jazz.

The doors to their quarters slid open silently and Prowl stepped inside, carefully setting down his stack of datapads on his table. He still held onto the piece of paper.  
"Jazz?"  
"Yeah Prowl?" Jazz was lying on his recharge berth, one arm flung over his visor, the other hanging off the edge of the berth.  
"I found a strange note today." Jazz sat up very quickly.  
"You did?"  
"Yes." Prowl held out the piece of paper to show Jazz.  
"Ah… don'cha know what day it is Prowl?" Prowl checked his internal chronometer.  
"It is February the fourteenth." He answered, beginning to wonder whether it was Jazz's circuitry which had a glitch and not his own.  
"It's Valentine's Day man."  
"Valentine's Day?"  
"Yeah, where we show the person we love how much we love them, by giving them a card or a gift or something."  
"A card." Prowl held up the piece of paper again, a smile beginning to cross his face.  
"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day Prowl."


	4. Love: Evening

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Set the Night to Music**  
_Blaster and Perceptor - Slash_

"C'mon man, you've been in here all day."  
"And I do not see that there is a problem with that. I have an inordinate amount of work to be completed by tomorrow morning."  
"But you've been in here all day. And besides, it's a beautiful evening outside…"  
"I am sure that the night is aesthetically pleasing Blaster, but I do have things I need to do."  
"And you've been doing them all day. I ain't explaining to the doc. why I've had to drag you into his repair bay because you haven't taken a break." Perceptor finally looked up from the datapad he had been working on.  
"As you wish." He said reluctantly. Blaster smiled.  
"C'mon man. It is a rockin' evening out there." He said, resting a hand on Perceptor's shoulder.  
"Indeed. I shall take a short break at your request. But then I really must return to finish the rest of this." He indicated the stack of datapads still awaiting his perusal.

It wasn't really that late in the evening, Perceptor decided as they made their way outside. The sun was only just beginning to set. And strictly speaking, he'd only been working on those datapads for a few hours. Well, eight hours. Not including the break he had been forced to take when Wheeljack needed his help with some calculations for one of his inventions. Still, it felt surprisingly good to take a break that didn't involve work.  
The air was cool and crisp outside. A gentle breeze stirred the few leaves remaining on the trees outside the Ark. The sun hung low in the sky, just visible beyond the mountains, spreading a cacophony of colors across the dusky sky.  
"You were right Blaster. It is indeed a beautiful evening."  
"Told ya it was rockin'." Blaster replied, seating himself on a nearby rock and handing Perceptor an energon cube. They sat quietly, enjoying the view and each others company before Blaster finally broke the silence.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Perceptor man."  
"And also to you Blaster."  
The wind softly drifted round the two mechs as they sat next to one another, Blaster's arm around Perceptor's shoulder.  
They sat like that until the stars came out, twinkling against the inky blackness of the night sky.  
"Thank you." Perceptor murmured.


	5. Hugs:Hugs

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Hugs Make Everything All Right**  
_Red Alert and Inferno friendship_

All Red Alert wanted was to be left alone. He didn't want to hear how he needed repairing and looking at by Ratchet or Hoist. He didn't want Optimus looking at him in that way anymore, so he shut himself away in his office, staring at the cameras he had installed everywhere in the Ark. Anything to take his mind off what had happened. He'd already written his report and reread it five times before submitting it. It didn't matter how he phrased it, or what he said, he had still behaved irreparably. The fact that his logic circuits had been fried mattered not to him. The fact still remained that he had betrayed his friends in the worst possible way. And although they had all forgiven him, Red Alert could still not bring himself to forgive himself for what he had done.

Which is why he was now curled up in the smallest ball he could manage in the corner of his office. He had long ago given up on watching the security cameras; the images of his friends acting as though nothing had happened weighing more and more heavily on his cpu as he watched. Every time he drifted into recharge, his memory circuits replayed the events of the previous week. Which jerked him straight back into being wide awake. He hadn't recharged properly since that time. Couldn't and wouldn't allow himself. He realised it was a form of self-punishment, and as absurd as he knew the notion to be (because everyone had forgiven him) he still continued to do it. There had to be some way he could overcome this he thought. Some way…

The door slid open sometime later, how long, Red Alert wasn't sure, but there were very few in the Ark that would be able to enter without his permission after he had set the locks on the door.

"Red? It's dark in here… Red, you in here?" Inferno. Vivid images of shouting at his friend and pushing him to the ground in a bid to escape the deactivation he thought they were going to perform flashed across his optics. So he stayed quiet.

"Red, c'mon… Ah've looked everywhere else. You've got to be in here." Inferno didn't bother to turn the lights in the office on, scanning the room quietly; the harsh light from the corridor doing little to illuminate the room. Unbidden, Red Alert could see Inferno coming to rescue him after the Negavator had exploded. Carrying him out, giving him a reassuring hug. Without realising it, Red Alert let out a soft sigh, immediately regretting it as he heard the heavy footsteps of his friend crossing the office to his location. Even in the dark, Red Alert could make out Inferno's form crouching down in front of him.

"Now what you doing hiding in here Red?" He didn't answer. Didn't know how to answer. Inferno sat down awkwardly in front of him and just talked. About anything and everything, Red Alert wasn't paying too much attention, struggling to keep himself from falling into recharge as he listened to Inferno's melodic voice.

Later, Red Alert onlined his optics feeling more at peace with himself. He'd had the same visions as he recharged, but this time it seemed different. His lasting memory was of the hug Inferno had given him. He listened in the dark. He could hear Inferno beside him. He could feel the weight of the others arm around his shoulder; wrapping him in as tight a hug as the fire engine had obviously dared to.

He offlined his optics again. He was comfortable. He had forgiven himself.

And all it took was a friend to care.

And a hug.


	6. Hugs: Unique

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Two Peas in a Pod**  
_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker POV thingy_

Sideswipe was brooding. All he could hear was the sound of air through Sunstreaker's intakes. And it was bugging him. As much as he loved his brother, there were times where maybe, just maybe, he wished he didn't have a brother. That he wasn't a twin. That he was unique.

But they were born from the same spark. And he had to put up with the great yellow daffodil whether he liked it or not.

Sunstreaker was annoyed. All he could hear was Sideswipe twisting and turning on the bunk above him. For Primus' sake he thought, just lie quietly and recharge! Every night he had to put up with the sound of metal scraping against the walls of the Ark as Sideswipe settled down for the night. If only, just if only, he didn't have a brother, he might get an undisturbed night of recharge. If only he wasn't a twin. If only he was unique.

But they were born from the same spark. And he had to put up with the big red pansy whether he liked it or not.

Optimus Prime watched as his two frontline warriors staggered into the briefing room. Neither looked particularly awake and both were shooting each other metaphoric daggers. He surmised that had they not had to report for duty, they would have (as Ratchet put it) beaten the slag out of one another. Staring at them, he was briefly at a loss at what to say. On seeing their leader, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snapped into automatic pilot; straightening up and focusing their full attention on Prime.

He wondered if they knew how unique among the Autobots they were. It was unusual to have twins in Transformers due to the way the sparks were formed. But these two were born from the same spark. Two warriors; fearless and courageous in battle, yet with completely different personalities off duty. Sideswipe was the joker. Sunstreaker was more aloof. Both were dangerous and not particularly liked by the rest of the Autobots, yet Prime needed them. As much as he despised their ruthlessness and cold-bloodedness, they were effective fighters.

They were unique.

He gave them their orders, observing them as they listened intently, making comments and suggestions of their own to further the mission. He dismissed them, and they resumed their standard demeanor, leaving his office bickering like two children.

Definitely unique.


	7. Hugs: Gold

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**In Plain Sight**  
_Mirage and Hound – Slash?_

Mirage stared at the small object lying in the palm of his hand. He'd found it just a few moments ago. It had been sitting in the center of his desk with a note.

'To the Towers… from the Desert.'

He knew the sender; it was obvious. Not even a challenge for a spy of his calibre. His interest however was piqued by the object. A small relic from Cybertron. Insignificant to anyone but him. And Hound knew that.

Reverently placing the object back on his small table, he slipped quietly out of his quarters, searching for a particular jeep.

On his way around the Ark, he heard various Autobots discussing the day. An Earth custom apparently, Mirage found out as he wandered. Valentine's Day; the day of the year where you show the person you care about how you truly appreciate them. He hadn't known that when he'd left the datapad in Hound's quarters that morning. He had merely found the scene breath-taking and thought that Hound might too. Who knew, maybe they might go out there and see it for real when the war was over.

He found Hound sitting in the rec. room.

"So what did you get Mirage then?" Bluestreak pleaded with the jeep.  
"That's for Mirage to know and you never to find out Bluestreak." Hound replied with a smile.

"It was something he liked though wasn't it? I mean, Spike always gets Carly flowers or chocolates. Did you get something Mirage would have liked?"

"I did Bluestreak. I did. And I know he appreciates it." Hound flicked his optics over to where Mirage was standing, the spy suddenly remembering that Hound was one of the only ones able to track him when he was invisible. "Speaking of which, I should go check on him." Hound stood up and said goodbye to Bluestreak before leaving the rec. room.

"Come on Mr Invisible." He muttered as he passed Mirage. Mirage barely contained a chuckle at the affectionate nickname before dutifully trotting after Hound, still invisible.

"I take it you found my gift?" Hound asked as soon as he'd shut the door to his quarters. Mirage turned off his electro-disrupter and reappeared.

"I did, thank you." He replied. Somehow, words seemed inadequate, especially given what he'd found out about Valentine's Day. Despite each other's love of different planets; Mirage still fondly remembering Cybertron and Hound delighting in the Earth scenery, they got on well. For the second time that day, Mirage found himself thinking he might have to improve his espionage skills.

"Happy Valentines Day." He said, gently placing one delicate hand on Hound's shoulder plating.

"Spike said that it's custom to get the people you care about a gift; flowers, chocolates, something like that. Spike got Carly a gold ring this year. I didn't think you'd like flowers or chocolates, but I knew you'd like that."  
"I did. Thank you." Mirage found himself repeating himself and smiled. "It's better than gold."


	8. Hugs: Sea

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Make a Wish**  
_Seaspray and Alana_

Seaspray sat on the edge of the water, the waves lapping at his feet. For once, he'd come out of the water and transformed. He wanted to remember, today of all days, without the exhilaration of skimming over the oceans.

It was Valentine's Day and he was staring at the stars, remembering a time that seemed so long ago now. It had started just like this; him and Bumblebee sitting on the rocks just across from where he was now. They had each wished on the first star of the evening. Seaspray never expected his wish to come true.

"Alana." He breathed her name like a litany in the darkness of the evening. A distress call had brought him to her and together they had shared something he didn't think he would ever find.

Love.

Humanoid and Autobot.

Love.

If he hadn't have been there, he might not have believed it himself. But it had happened. He remembered everything as clearly as if it had been yesterday. The sound of her voice as he stepped into the Well of Transformation. Her scream declaring her love for him. The surprise on her face when he resurfaced in his new form. The feel of her in his arms.

Seaspray sighed. Maybe, just maybe if he asked Cosmos, he could make a small trip back there. For now, he had to content himself with his memories.

He stood up and stared out across the ocean.

"Happy Valentine's Day Alana. I love you." He said as he threw the rose he had been holding into the water. He watched as the tide took it away from him.

On a distant planet, a young female surfaced and looked around.

"What's wrong Alana?"

"Nothing… just a happy memory." She dived beneath the water again, her mind filled with a certain hovercraft she had knew and loved.


	9. Kiss: Kiss

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**All In The Best Possible Taste  
**_Spike and Carly with a guest appearance from Swoop_

"What you do!?!" Spike practically jumped ten foot in the air. Carly however just giggled.

"It's okay Swoop. Really."  
"What you do?"

"It's called a kiss Swoop. It's what people who like each other a lot do."

"But why?"

"Because it's a way of showing how much you care." Carly shot Spike a dirty look. He'd finally calmed down from the surprise of being interrupted and was now trying very hard not to laugh.

"So you kiss to show someone you like them?"

"Yeah. That's it. I like Spike, so I kiss him."

"Me Swoop like Grimlock. Me kiss him to show him I like him?"

"Er…" Spike couldn't stop the laughter.

"Sure Swoop. Go ahead." He looked up just in time to see Swoop walking down the corridor away from them.

"Spike!"

"What?"  
"That was… mean." Spike shrugged.  
"Maybe, but this I gotta see!" He said, dashing down the corridor after Swoop.


	10. Kiss: Image

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**A Picture Paints a Thousand Words  
**_Bluestreak… and a little bit of Sparkplug_

Bluestreak was hiding. He had a mission to complete and not long left to do it. And he only had one more to get. As a sniper, he was used to waiting for a long time for just the right moment. And the right moment was just about to happen. He'd been watching for nearly an hour. Watching them skirt neatly around one another while everyone else was present. They didn't know he was there. Being a sniper had its advantages after all. Finally they were left alone. They moved closer to one another, the relief in the room palpable. Bluestreak took aim and shot.

The flash startled the two mechs and Bluestreak made good his escape through the ventilation shafts. Now all he had to do was develop the film on the camera Wheeljack had made him and set everything up in the rec. room ready for Valentines Day. The Autobots were going to be in for a shock. Bluestreak had decided to celebrate the day in his own style. Knowing how some of the others preferred to keep their relationships quiet, he wanted to let everyone know that it was okay to love and be loved. He'd captured all of them in intimate moments. Enough would be seen in the pictures to show who was who, but not enough to make it explicit. Bluestreak was after all, an innocent mech.

Bluestreak didn't understand why love should be kept a secret. Reading about this earth holiday, he'd decided that now was the time to show everyone that no one should be afraid of love. He loved them all like his family. Indeed, they were his only family now, and he wanted to show them that he cared for them. And this was the way he wanted to do it, as strange a method as it may seem.

Valentines Day dawned and the first mechs into the rec. room found a recharging Bluestreak in the midst of pink and red hearts. They were scattered all over the room. A large banner proclaimed that it was Valentines Day and all the photographs Bluestreak had taken were artfully positioned on the walls.

"Well that's one way to do it." Sparkplug remarked as he gazed at the photographs. "Someone wake up the photographer so we can congratulate him." Various muttered comments were made, some threatening what they would like to do to Bluestreak, others wanting extra copies of certain photographs.

Bluestreak woke up to a hand on his shoulder, feeling rather small as he stared up into the sea of optics above him.

"Er… Happy Valentines Day guys?"


	11. Kiss: Sunset

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**In the Light of the Setting Sun  
**_Beachcomber and friend_

Beachcomber was in love with this planet. Ever since he'd come down from Cybertron, he'd found sight after sight to make him wish he never had to go back. Cybertron was home, but the views here were simply amazing. The way the wind rustled the leaves on the trees. T he way raindrops left perfectly circular shapes in the mud flats. And the storms. They had storms on Cybertron, but they were electrical storms, nothing to rival the fierce intensity of the storms on Earth.

He sat quietly on the mountain above the Ark, just watching the colors chase across the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice from his side said. He merely nodded, too caught up in the view to answer.

"It's Valentines Day today. The rest of them are all exchanging cards and gifts with those they love. But it's also a day to appreciate your friends." Beachcomber nodded again, turning slightly to look at the human seated beside him.

"Happy Valentines Day Beachcomber."

"And to you Abigail."


	12. Kiss: Song

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Play that Funky Music  
**_Cosmos and Blaster friendship_

"But it ain't fair." Blaster complained to anyone who would actually listen to him.

"It's his job Blaster. Now quit ya moaning."

"But it's Valentines Day!"

"And ya point is?" Ironhide had already heard this argument several times today. "It ain't Valentines Day to the Decepticreeps. Who knows what they might try? And Ah for one want to be ready for 'em. And if that means sending Cosmos up then that's the way it's gotta be." He folded his arms across his chest and stared Blaster right in the optics, daring him to reply. Blaster knew when he was beaten and turned away from Ironhide, walking down the corridor thinking. There had to be some way to let Cosmos know what today was. The Minibot had left the previous day, before Blaster had even found out about the Earth holiday.

He sat down at his communications console and looked around. Nobody was paying him any attention. Red Alert was staring intently at his screen. Blaster swore he could almost see him wishing for a Decepticon attack to prove him right. The Security Director had been against most of the Autobots taking the day off and relaxing. Thankfully, for Red Alert, Ironhide agreed with him. Quietly, so as not to alert Red Alert, Blaster scanned through his comm. frequencies before finding a radio station he liked the sound of. Another glance at Red Alert assured him he hadn't been disturbed. He radioed Cosmos.

"Hey bro. Thought you might like a bit of company for a while."

"Blaster!" The Minibot sounded pleased to hear from someone.

"How is it up there man?"

"Quiet. Down there?"

"Party central. Everyone's celebrating Valentines Day. There's only me, Red and Ironhide on duty."

"Valentines Day?"

"Earth celebration, where they show the person they care about how much they love them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, thought you might appreciate some tunes while you're out there floating around." Blaster tuned their frequency into that of the radio station he'd checked out earlier.

"Nice songs."

"I know; it's on this great little station I found." They listened for a long time, each thousands of miles apart, connected by the songs being played. Finally, Red Alert looked up from his console, a slightly puzzled expression on his face.  
"Blaster?"

"Uh oh. Gotta go Cosmos man."

"Okay Blaster… and thanks."

"Hey, no problem." Blaster cut the line quickly before turning around to face a fuming Red Alert.

"Hey Red. What's shaking?"


	13. Rose: Rose

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Roses are Red  
**_pointless_

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I like you  
Do you like me too?

Roses are Red  
Thundercracker is Blue  
He'll have taken a pounding  
By the time we're through

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I made something go bang  
Will you fix me too?

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Me say you cute  
What you say?

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I'm better looking  
And you know it too

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Things are crazy here  
Just like me too

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
It's Valentines Day  
At Autobot HQ


	14. Rose: Original

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Tainted Views  
**_Ratchet and Wheeljack – possible slash_

"Ratch? Can you come down here a moment?"

"What the slag have you done now Wheeljack?"

"Nothing. Just want to show you something."

"Fine. On my way." Ratchet ended the private comm. transmission and looked around his repair bay. It was quiet, thank Primus, for now. All injuries from the last battle had been seen to and the twins had been un-mercilessly thrown out. He paused and grabbed a spare first aid kit, stowing it in sub-space before leaving to go to Wheeljack's laboratory. Just in case.

"Well?" Ratchet stood in the doorway to Wheeljack's laboratory, amazed at the silence and lack of smoke. The inventor himself was currently fiddling with the inside of a large metal box standing on a bench on its own.

"Come on in. Won't be a minute." Wheeljack said, not looking up from his work.

"Do I want to know how many Autobots are going to end up in my repair bay when this blows up?" He asked, coming to stand beside Wheeljack, trying to work out exactly what this new invention was.

"None." Wheeljack replied proudly, a trace of hurt evident in his voice.

"So what does this one do?" Ratchet asked when Wheeljack finally emerged and put down his tools.

"This is something special for Valentines Day. And I'm not going to tell you what it does… I'm going to show you." Ratchet felt his spark sink ever so slightly.

"Okay." He replied hesitantly, resisting the urge to step back several paces. Wheeljack picked up a small remote control and stepped back behind Ratchet.

"Watch." He instructed, pushing a button.

A bright white light filled Ratchet's optics. He could see nothing. He could however hear Wheeljack's muttered exclamations and frantic tinkering.  
"Well, that's original." He commented sarcastically. "Something tells me that didn't do what it was meant to?"

"Well, not quite…" Wheeljack trailed off, too interested in what had gone wrong to realise that Ratchet couldn't actually see anything at the moment. Cautiously, Ratchet rebooted his optics.

"Slagging hell!" He swore as they came back online.

"Ratch?"

"All I can see is Primus-forsaken hearts!"

"It does work then!"


	15. Rose: Sunrise

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**By The Light Of The Rising Sun  
**_Beachcomber and friend_

Beachcomber had stared at the stars all night. It was fascinating to see them from this perspective. He'd studied the constellations and patterns on Cybertron, but on Earth, they formed different patterns. He'd learnt all the names and was quite adept now at pointing them out to anyone who cared to listen.

The night had been peaceful. There had been no midnight attack from the Decepticons. Beachcomber figured that even they might be celebrating Valentines Day. The Autobots certainly had. He had heard the raucous party finally wind down about two hours ago, leaving blissful silence in its wake. The quiet had given Beachcomber time to think and reflect on everything that had happened since he had come to Earth. He'd renewed old friendships and made new ones. And discovered that he enjoyed Earth as much as some of his friends did. He and Hound often used to go on scouting missions together, each searching out new sights and things they had never seen before. They still had to make it to the Grand Canyon. According to Abigail, that was a sight to behold: all Earth's geological history laid out in one area. He stared down at the smaller human curled on the ground next to him.

"Abigail." He gently nudged her awake.

"Hmmm?" She yawned and stretched before sitting up, blinking.

"The sun will rise in about five minutes. Thought it would be nice if we watched it together. Sunset to sunrise so to speak."

"Nice thought." She leant closer to Beachcomber, trying to gain some warmth from his chassis, wishing she'd thought to bring a blanket with her. The February nights were still chilly, especially in the desert.

The sun rose clear in the slowly lightening sky, brightening the world with its soft glow. Colors leapt from hill top to hill top, the dusky browns turning a subtle shade of pink as they were bathed in the new morning sunlight.

"Thank you Beachcomber."

"Thanks for staying all night."


	16. Rose: Elegant

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**The Watcher  
**_Cliffjumper POV… and I bet you can guess the object of his affections…_

I've watched him. I've always watched him. Ever since I first met him, I've not been able to stop watching him. He is everything I'm not.

Every step he makes is lighter than mine. Even with the size difference, he still manages to tread far more lightly than I ever could. I am clumsy compared to him. He takes his time thinking things through. Me? I just tend to rush in headlong, not caring about the consequences. That's got me in a lot of trouble in the past. But I can't stop doing it. Just the same as I can't stop watching him. He probably knows I watch him. It honestly wouldn't surprise me. You can see his optics constantly scanning his surroundings.

Everything he does is perfect. The way he moves, the way he talks. Even the way he looks. Now, I like my paint job, but looking at his, I wish I could carry those colors. But I can't. He is so elegant it's almost unbelievable. Yet I believe. And I keep watching.

And I don't think he notices I watch him. At least, I hope he doesn't. Yet in some ways I hope he does. I can't tell him what I think. What I feel. I just can't. It's not me. I know I always speak my mind, but this is just too close to the spark to tell.

It's Valentines Day tomorrow. So I've got a card, and I'm going to slid it under his door. It'll be an apology and a declaration of how I feel. And as with tradition, I'm not going to sign it.

He's a spy. He can work it out.

And I'll watch him do that too.


	17. Gift: Gift

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Looking Good  
**_Tracks' POV, featuring Raoul_

It's Valentines Day in two days and I am stuck for a gift to show him how much he has come to mean to me. What exactly do you get someone who has saved your life? Of course, I have saved his also. But that is not the point. The point is I find myself growing fond of the little brat. I even enjoy our arguments. And we have plenty of those. Yet however much our personalities clash, we get on well. I tolerate him and he adores me. I can't say I blame him. I would if I had to look at me all the time we saw each other.

Maybe I could take him for a ride. A nice long ride where there are lots of people I can show off to. Not that I show off of course. Leave that job to Sunstreaker; he's egotistical enough to do that. Even though I'm better looking than he is.

That's what I'll do. Treat him to a glorious ride, maybe to wherever he wants. It's not as if I don't do enough for him anyway. I could do this for him. Make him look good.

Because looking good is the greatest gift of all.


	18. Gift: Intimate

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Winner Takes All  
**_Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak – Slash, with an appearance by Gears much to his dismay_

"It's Valentines Day! Let's go for a drive!" Sunstreaker looked up as his brother literally bounded into the rec. room.

"What? Just so you can eat my dust on another day?" Sideswipe playfully swatted at Sunstreaker's head.

"I beat you last time."

"Actually, I beat the pair of you last time." Bluestreak ventured.

"Look, it's a day where we can spend time with the ones we love." Sideswipe explained, looking at each of them in turn. "And I can't think of anything better than racing the two of you all day."

"I can." Bluestreak would have blushed if his faceplates allowed it at Sunstreaker's comment.

"Yeah well, so can I… but I don't think everyone would appreciate us getting… uh… intimate in the middle of the rec. room somehow. We can save that for this evening after I've beaten both of you."

"You wish."

"I can do it."

"Okay. So whoever wins gets to decide the positions?" Sunstreaker suggested, a wicked glint in his optics. Bluestreak began wishing that he really could blush. He still hadn't quite gotten used to being around the twins in such an intimate setting. If you wanted one, you had to have both and having finally admitted how he felt to Sideswipe, both brothers had decided to share him. Not that Bluestreak minded too much. It was twice as much fun with two.

"Only because you want to go on top." Sideswipe muttered. "And you're heavy."

"Am not."

"Are too. It's all that wax you use." Bluestreak was used to their good-natured joking with each other, trading friendly insults was their way of showing affection.

"Look, we all know if you win, and that's a big if dear brother, that you'll chose to top, same as me."

"And if I win?" Bluestreak couldn't help himself, he wanted to be a part of the joking more than he realised. He paused and almost wished he hadn't vocalised that thought as both twins turned to stare at him, both wearing matching smiles.

"Almost makes me want to let you win Blue…" Sideswipe laid a hand on one of Bluestreak's cannons. 'Why didn't Primus allow mechs. to blush?' Bluestreak thought, knowing exactly what both twins were thinking. He couldn't help it if he enjoyed it. Something about being sandwiched between the two brothers made him feel like he belonged again.

"Deal?" They all agreed and raced off to the entrance to the Ark, shouting about who was going to win and where they should race.

They had decided by the time they reached the entrance. A long desert road they'd often used before, as none of them would have an advantage over the others. Sunstreaker had picked up Gears on the way past, saying that they needed someone to start the race. Gears had grumbled as best he could hanging upside down in Sunstreaker's grip, but had finally agreed. Bluestreak was sure it was more to do with the menacing look Sunstreaker had given him than any sense of fairness or charity.

As soon as Gears' equilibrium circuits had readjusted themselves, they transformed, eagerly awaiting the sign from the Minibot.

The sign came and the three disappeared in a cloud of dust that left Gears coughing and moaning about dirt in his intake pipes.

They raced through the desert, Sunstreaker in the lead, Sideswipe close behind. Bluestreak was doing his best to keep up, but against the two Lamborghini's he really didn't stand a chance. The wind picked up, creating more dust around the cars than they were kicking up from the road.

"Uh… guys… I can't see…" Bluestreak radioed frantically. He couldn't see a thing now, and the noise of their engines was too loud for him to pinpoint exactly where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were. Then all he heard was a loud bang.

It happened in an instant, but it felt like an eternity as they fell.

As they landed in a pile of crumpled metal on the floor of the cavern, Sunstreaker raised his head.

"Look guys, just because it's Valentines Day, you don't need to get up close and personal with me."

"You're the one who's sprawled on my back!" Retorted Sideswipe.

"Mmmpfff." Bluestreak managed to vocalise, one door wing just visible beneath both twins.

"Well at least I'm on top."  
"Doesn't mean you won though."


	19. Gift: Flowers

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Day of the Triffids?  
**_Red Alert and Inferno – Slash_

Red Alert stared at the security monitors in disbelief. He just could not believe he was seeing what his optics were telling him he was seeing. Scattered all around the Ark were flowers. Lots of flowers. Lots and lots of flowers.

"It's a security threat!" He cried.

"I'm telling you Optimus, it's a threat. It's a trick by the Decepticons."

"Red, its Valentines Day."

"That doesn't matter. This is a serious breach of our defences."

"Red, it's not a problem."

"Optimus, I beg to differ. They are a potential hazard to us if the Decepticons attack."

"Red…" Optimus Prime sounded weary. He had just spent the last fifteen minutes futilely trying to explain to Red Alert the concept of the traditions of Valentines Day and the reason for the hundreds of flowers around the Ark. Thank Primus he had managed to hide the several bunches of flowers he had found outside his office door that morning before Red Alert stormed in ranting about Decepticon attacks.

"I am going to remove all the flowers in the Ark Optimus. That way, we have a clear exit when the Decepticons attack."

"Red… you don't need to do that. I doubt Megatron is going to attack us. Not today."

"Just because it's Valentines Day doesn't mean that the Decepticons are not going to attack." Optimus Prime winced as Red Alert's vocaliser jumped one notch higher.

"Do what you must Red." Optimus finally conceded. His Security Director smiled a small smile before leaving the room to begin his big cleanup operation.

Firstly though, Red Alert decided, he should check the security monitors one more time. Just because his sensors hadn't detected any Decepticon activity, didn't mean that there was none. To his abject horror, there was a large bunch of flowers sitting on his desk, obscuring all of his security monitors.

To Red Alert

Don't work too hard

And we'll clean everything up tonight

He stared at the note for long minutes, his logic circuits threatening to self destruct. He simply didn't understand the message behind the note. It made no sense. And it was more flowers!

He was deciding which would make more mess; throwing the flowers across the room or incinerating them with his rifle when Inferno walked into his office.

"Hey Red. Thought you might want a distraction."

"A distraction? I don't need a distraction. I have more than enough here to deal with already!"

"They're only flowers Red."

"They are a prelude to a Decepticon attack!"

"Red, its Valentines Day. Everyone's been giving everyone flowers all day. Ain't no Decepticon attack."

"Nobody believes me! It's a plot I tell you!" Inferno did the only thing he could think of to stop Red Alert from getting any more paranoid. He kissed him.

"Happy Valentines Day Red." He said as he broke off, not noticing as the bunch of flowers went flying across the room to impact with the wall.


	20. Gift: Twilight

Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

**Stargazin'  
**_Prowl and Jazz – Slash with guest appearances from another couple in the dark_

"Ain't it beautiful man?"

"It is."

"I love sittin' and watchin' the stars sometimes."

"Why?"

"Guess its romantic man." Prowl smiled.

"It doesn't surprise me that you like to be romantic."

"Hey, I said I was sorry for nearly overloading your logic circuits earlier. Didn't think ma card would have that effect, hav' to admit."

"I said it was all right Jazz."

"Sure man." Jazz leant back against Prowl, content in the dusky evening twilight to just sit there and watch the stars.

They sat there quietly; unaware that yards away another couple sat in the dark stargazing. Suddenly Jazz sat up and pointed.

"Shootin' star."

"Mmmm." Prowl stirred himself from thoughts of that afternoon.

"Have to make a wish now."

"I already have everything I could wish for." He replied wrapping his arms more tightly around Jazz and pulling him back towards him.


End file.
